


婚礼设计

by GeiTang



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 13:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeiTang/pseuds/GeiTang
Summary: 狮詹肉詹儿以为是梦，但是狮盾是穿越（？）过来的不是同一个次元，这里的Steve和Bucky活到了二战以后，但是Bucky在战争中失去了左臂





	婚礼设计

史蒂夫帮巴基换好西装后去准备早餐了，留他一个人坐在床上打哈欠。

用瑞贝卡的话来说，巴恩斯中士是个懒虫，早餐可有可无，当然，如果美国队长亲自来给他做的那就另当别论了。士兵当然要给上司面子不是吗？即使战争早就结束了。

巴基跳下床，搂住史蒂夫的脖子，正在煎蛋的手被压的发麻。

“谢了，哥们。”巴基笑的很明媚，“如果不是今天我们赶时间，我不介意给你来发口活。”

巴基在军营里给他做过口活，也仅限于口活。他们甚至不接吻，巴基总是笑着推开他，说这么漂亮的嘴唇要印在姑娘脸上才好。

不过现在看来笑容再活泼单纯也拦不住他说浑话的心，史蒂夫摇摇头，把滋滋作响的鸡蛋夹进三明治里。巴基乖乖的接过盘子，整个人都挂在史蒂夫身上。他都不知道巴基这么黏人，史蒂夫没有说话，径直拉开冰箱门拿出牛奶，如果他还是以前的小身板估计早就瘫倒了。

“我可以不喝这个。”现在倒是放开了，苦大仇深的样子像是对着一杯吐在绿色气泡的毒药，“我的气泡水呢？”

“扔了。”史蒂夫拉开椅子在他旁边坐下，“下次再让我看到这些……”

“你就操的我下不了床？”

史蒂夫看着巴基鼓起的脸，手指一下下的敲着桌面，抑制住想捏捏他的冲动。该死的，这样的冲动因为血清无限放大，在巴基的嘴角出现油渍的时候找到释放点。

“我开玩笑呢，嘿，别生气哥们。”

准备伸过去的手停在半路，巴基没有多说什么，放下剩了一半的三明治，油乎乎的手指让杯身染上淡黄色，牛奶凑到嘴边好像也没有那么难喝。

“走吧，瑞贝卡要生气了。”

瑞贝卡要结婚了，真快，巴基感叹。他入伍的时候她还是扯着哥哥的衣角哭哭啼啼的小姑娘，现在作为哥哥要把她的手交给另一个男人了，就在今天。

“巴基！”他的小瑞贝卡提着裙子跑过来，跟他抱了个满怀，“啧啧啧，看看你自己我的哥哥，穿西装帅多了。”

“那是因为我长得好看，亲爱的。”巴基用手指戳着瑞贝卡的额头，小姑娘今天也很漂亮，当然了，她每一天都很漂亮，“我这上去好吗？”

这个玩笑不好笑，巴基带了五分的认真，瑞贝卡的婚礼应该是完美的，而他不是。

“也许史蒂夫……”

“我的上帝啊，闭嘴吧巴基，今天我要做安静温柔的新娘，不然我要骂你了。”

瑞贝卡搂住哥哥的脖子，他的右手放在她的腰上，左边袖子空荡荡的微微晃动。那场战争他们赢了，但是带走了太多东西，包括巴基的左臂。

最终瑞贝卡还是挽着巴基走向他的丈夫，礼花落在新娘的头纱上，被他的丈夫温柔的拿开。巴基看着瑞贝卡依偎在男人怀里，她会很幸福，这样一切都好了。

“想什么呢？”史蒂夫拍拍他的肩膀，含笑的蓝眼睛像带着光，“去海边走走吗？”

这里不远就是海，结婚地点还是史蒂夫帮忙挑的，很难想象连女士的邀请都不好意思接受的美国队长还有这么浪漫的一面，巴基瘪瘪嘴偷笑他这位奇怪的兄弟。

“走吧。”

“等等。”史蒂夫有点脸红的把困在巴基头发上的彩纸拿下来，“走吧。”

没有人会不喜欢这里，沙滩有点烫脚，但是海水是凉的，他们沿着海水边缘走，史蒂夫的裤子全湿了，始作俑者笑做一团倒在沙滩椅上，带着沙子的脚圈住好友的小腿以免他生气走人。

“说真的我很惊讶。”

“什么？”史蒂夫坐在巴基身边，看起来心情还不错，起码比今天早上旁边的人不愿意喝牛奶的时候好。

“婚礼设计，瑞贝卡说你帮了很大的忙。”落日的暖光照在脸上，巴基舒服的眯起眼睛，“本来你和佩吉的婚礼应该由我……”

“我去换条裤子，有点冷。”

那片被海水打湿的地方已经干了，巴基知道，史蒂夫在生气，但是他完美的哥们不应该把时间浪费在他身上，佩吉很不错，好的让他嫉妒。巴基闭上眼睛，把手搭在额头上。

希望现在不会做噩梦。

被胡子扎醒的感觉可不好，等等，他醒了吗？应该是没有的，比如像现在这样整个人趴在史蒂夫身上的姿势，现实中是不会有的。巴基笑着把脸贴在那结实的胸肌上，这是个有史蒂夫的美梦。

“我还没想象过你长胡子的样子。”手被史蒂夫拉着划过他的下巴，“很帅。”

“巴基……”

这不是过去，可能是另一个时空，他和巴基活到了二战胜利之后，他来到这里可能是因为宇宙魔方出了问题。

“在梦里就没关系了吧，史蒂夫。”

牙齿咬住史蒂夫的下唇，男人张开嘴放他进去，调皮的舌头胡乱的舔弄着他的口腔，呼吸交换之间全是史蒂夫独有的味道，他的一手扶着巴基的腰，一手插到他的头发里面。史蒂夫很上道的脱掉他的外套，这个时候他还穿着西装，整整齐齐的衬衫和领带尽数被解开。他们分开，唇舌间扯出银丝，史蒂夫开始在巴基脖颈处舔动吮吻，手掌覆住左边的乳肉，食指和中指的指缝夹住乳头，一边揉捏，一边不轻不重的夹弄、轻扯。 

“啊……看看，我真是……嗯，好老师……”

被玩弄的乳头又疼又痒，快感从胸口一点直通向下体，巴基身体一滞，险些坐不住。该死！他的小史蒂维什么时候能这样轻易的控制他的感受了？咬牙摸索着来到了他的胸前，也依着他的样子捏住了胸前粉嫩的一点，却是大力的捏弄。

“看来你等不及。”Steve的嗓音沙哑到不行，低低的在巴基耳边徘徊。

“想要全部吃下去，这里……想要把你全部吃下去。”说话间，眼泪就掉下来了，巴基一直不愿意成为谁的累赘，一直以为他可以一个人好好的生活在这里，可是当他看到史蒂夫眼里这么深的欲望，他这个笨蛋还是好爱史蒂夫。

手指伸进后穴的感受是陌生的，可是史蒂夫的动作倒是熟练的很，微微弯曲的手指一下一下的按在他的敏感点上，这具身体好像已经不是他的了，是送给爱人享用的祭品。

“为什么……我觉得疼……”不是在做梦吗？

“这是快乐，巴基，你一直想要的快乐。”

嘴唇被完全覆上，胡子刺红了颈间的软肉，史蒂夫的手捂住他的眼睛，巴基在黑暗里感觉到身体被抬高，原本在两瓣臀肉之间跳动的阴茎抵着微微渗水的穴口，这样的温度可以把他灼伤。颤抖的右手被他抓着扶住了柱身，史蒂夫搂着几乎瘫软的腰支撑他不倒下去。

“能把你那里全部填满了，小肚子肯定又会鼓起来……想要吗？” 

巴基说不出话，晕晕乎乎的寻找史蒂夫的嘴唇，接吻只有零次和无数次，他伸出舌头勾勒着熟悉的唇形，史蒂夫没有继续问，任由他搂在自己的脖子亲吻。异物的进入很迅速，巴基疼的尖叫，他从来不知道自己可以发出这样细媚的声音。

为什么在梦里还会疼这样的傻问题早已被抛诸脑后，穴口肯定被撕裂了，可是体内顶弄的快感几乎封闭了疼痛的感官，这样的姿势让两人的身体贴的没有丝毫缝隙，史蒂夫托着臀肉快速挺动，紧致的甬道完全软了下来，撑出了契合这巨大柱身的尺寸。

胀痛的阴茎颤抖着射在了史蒂夫的身上，后穴的肠液一定让操自己的男人很舒服，吻他的时候变得温柔极了，可是下身抽插的力度一点都没有减慢，每一下都完完全全的插入，直击小腹的快感让下身湿的一塌糊涂，史蒂夫的大腿一处全是自己溢出的蜜液。

这样不够，巴基配合着史蒂夫扭动着腰，像个荡妇一样乞求更多，他捏住史蒂夫的下巴带到自己的胸前，让男人含住痒涨的乳头。

“这里有奶吗？挺这么高？”史蒂夫狠狠的顶弄着下身，惹得身上的人惊叫抽泣，“你真淫荡，巴基，你湿透了。”

“你爱我，你想让我把你捆起来，藏起来，天天这样操你，满足你淫荡的身体，是不是？”

这样太过了，史蒂夫从来没有说过这样羞耻的话，他却因为这样的挑逗感到快乐，春梦只有这一次，肉洞里吞咽着史蒂夫的阴茎，自己被这家伙操得一点力气都没有，他没有心思想以后。

“我爱你……我爱你，史蒂夫……”

史蒂夫像欲求不满的雄狮，让同样注射过血清的巴基经历了两次脱力的高潮才在男人呢喃的呻吟中射出来。粘滑的精液顺着后穴淫荡的流淌出来，沿着赤裸的大腿流淌到小腿、脚腕，最后顺着痉挛的脚尖滴落到地上。 

“你不是累赘，巴基，你值得。”

他怎么可能不知道巴基在想什么呢，他说了在昆式飞机上一样的话，巴基值得美好的一切。

“我爱你，不要把我推给别人，除了你没有人能让我像现在这样快乐。”这个混蛋说的很暧昧，但是他知道这是什么意思。

史蒂夫在巴基额前印下梦醒前最后一吻，是那么的真实。巴基揉着酸软的腰站起来，史蒂夫消失了，他回到现实。

他回到现场时宾客们都走了，只有他的小傻子还坐在草地上一个人生闷气。巴基很自然的一屁股坐在他的腹肌上，跟草地没什么区别，屁股还是疼。

“咳咳，关于下一次婚礼设计的问题……”

巴基笑着把史蒂夫偏到一边的头扭回来。

“你爱我吗？史蒂夫。”  
“爱。”  
“那你给我设计个婚礼。”  
“……”  
“你愿不愿意跟我结婚？”  
“啊？！”


End file.
